Schütberd
is property of [[User:Downtown Freezy|Downtown Freezy]. Exercise caution.] Schütberd is a bird that shoots. Appearance Schütberd resembles a sula nebouxii, also known as a blue-footed-booby, and has hands at the ends of Berd's wings. Each of Berd's hands have exactly three fingers as well as one thumb, with the finger closest to the thumb being the largest, and the finger farthest from the thumb being the smallest. Although sula nebouxii are small, Berd is about four feet tall, or one decimal two-tenths, one-hundredth, nine-thousandths, and two-ten-thousandths. Berd's beak is blue, as well as Berd's feet, though the feet are vibrant compared to the nearly grey beak. Berd's eyes are far apart and look in different directions, giving off an impression of idiocy, though Berd is cold, calculating, and pure evil. Berd's wings, though often obscured by Berd's clothing, are brown, contrasting with the rest of Berd's feathers being an off-white colour with a few brown feathers around Berd's head region. He also has tail-feathers, which are large and also brown, though they appear to fade into brown feathers from white feathers. Berd enjoys to wear an outfit Berd once found in the garbage from the Surface. This outfit is a black uniform similar to a suit one would wear on a formal occasion, though it is fastened by a very tight belt that also goes from the shoulder to the waist in a diagonal line. The uniform also has some silver buttons, and some faded and unrecognizable silver designs on it's collar. Berd also wears a black hat that matches the uniform. The hat has a design of an eagle, which Berd believes is an image of Berd. History Berd is the hybrid child of a sula nebouxii and a monster. The monster, his mother, was a creature that could change size and shape-shift, becoming a sula nebouxii and creating a romance with Berd's father. Nine months later, Berd was born. Berd seemed to enjoy his life in the Underground, though Berd, in truth, felt no emotions whatsoever. Berd followed the orders of someone, though Berd refused to say who as Berd was a mute. Berd supposedly spoke at a young age to Berd's parents, but no evidence exists as Berd slaughtered Berd's parents 'under orders.' Berd, when writing, uses handwriting equal to that of typing and uses completely accurate grammar, with people who point out mistakes often dying swift deaths. Berd also writes in the third person and uses "Berd" instead of "He" when referring to Berd. Apparently, Berd became mute after witnessing a horrible crime which Berd was then blamed for. 'You're not a true monster!' screamed the crooked jury. The racism against Berd was so severe that he eventually became suicidal. After a failed attempt, Berd realized Berd wasn't the problem, the monsters were. Of course, this led Berd to commit Berd's first few murders, attacking the jury one by one after following them home. Walking home in Waterfall led Berd to find Berd's iconic costume which Berd constantly dons. Berd then met the person who gives Berd orders, and Berd has been a fugitive since. Personality Berd kills for fun, And Berd kills for money. Berd kills under orders, Berd kills cause it's funny. Berd loves to kill. Berd loves the thrill. But Berd hates monsters, Trivia -Berd is fanon, you hater 20-8-5 18-9-3-8-20 23-9-12-12 18-9-19-5 Category:User;Downtown Freezy Category:Male Category:OC